It's Complicated
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: The emotion 'Love' can be destructive. It can burn every relation in its path to ashes. Will Daya, Shreya and Abhijeet be able to the save themselves from its vicious flames? (Set after episode 1319 - Ek Anokha Quatil) This is NOT a Romantic story. WARNING: GREY CHARACTERS. READ ONLY IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT. DON'T BOTHER TYPING FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, CLICK THE "X"!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Complicated**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

'Abhijeet yaar mujhe nahi khani ye dawai' said Daya.

'Daya chupchap dawai kha le. Ek toh tune hospital jaane se mana kar liye aur aur medcines bhi nahi kha rahe ho' said Abhijeet.

'Tumhe pata hai Abhijeet mujhe doctor ke paas jana pasand nahi' said Daya.

'Haan haan sab pata hai. Meri jagah agar tumhari girlfriend ya biwi hoti na toh abhi tak kha liya hota tune chupchap' said Abhijeet.

A moment later, the door bell rang. 'Is waqt kaun ho sakta hai? Raat ke sade dus baj gaye' said Daya.

'Main dekhta hoon' said Abhijeet.

Abhijeet opened the door. 'Shreya tum yaha?' he said in surprise.

'Haan... main actually Daya sir se milne aayi thi' said Shreya awkwardly.

Daya came into the living room. 'Kaun hai Abhijeet?'

'Shreya aayi hai' said Abhijeet.

'Kaise hai aap sir?' she asked.

'Main thik hoon. Par tum is waqt yaha kya rahi ho?' asked Daya.

'Sir bas aapse milne aayi thi' said Shreya averting his eyes.

'Par tumhare paas toh gadi nahi thi na aaj? Toh itni raat ko aayi kaise?' asked Daya.

'Auto se aayi' she said.

'Kya? Par kya jaroorat thi ye sab karne ki? Itni raat ko auto se kyu aana tha tumhe? Mujhse to kal bureau me bhi mil sakti thi na tum? Aur Abhijeet hai na yaha mera khayal rakhne ke liye? Aur ab yaha se jaate waqt auto nahi mili to?' Daya asked in a loud voice.

Angry tears welled up her eyes. She was worried for him and instead of thanking her for coming to visit him, he was shouting at her.

'Daya itna gussa kyu ho rahe ho yaar? Wo tumse milne aayi hai aur tum chilla kyu rahe ho uspe?' said Abhijeet, voicing her thoughts.

'Sir agar aap ko mera yaha aana pasand nahi hai toh main chali jati hun yaha se' said Shreya curtly

'Maine aisa kab kaha? Tum ladkiya na hamesha galat matlab nikalte ho! Mujhe tumahri chinta ho rahi thi bas' said Daya angrily.

'Directly to kuch nahi kaha sir aapne. Par aapke kehne ka sirf yahi matlab ho sakta hai' retorted Shreya.

'Ab tum dono bas karo. Shreya andar aao' said Abhijeet shutting the door behind them.

Without another word to any of them Daya went inside his room.

'Shreya please uski baaton par dhyan mat do. Pata nahi itna gussa kyun ho raha hai wo.' said Abhijeet.

'Mujhe sab pata hai sir' said Shreya sadly.

'Chodo wo sab. Chalo andar baithte hai' said Abhijeet.

The three of them sat in his room in silence. Finally Abhijeet said, 'Shreya tum coffee logi? Main hum dono ke liye banane hi wala tha'

'Sir aap baithiye. Main banati hun coffee' said Shreya.

'Nahi. Tum baitho Daya ke saath. Main aata hoon' he said.

At the door Abhijeet signalled at Daya to talk to Shreya. Daya nodded softly.

'Shreya ek kaam karogi? Wo Daya haat pe choti si chot hai uspe jara band aid laga dena please' said Abhijeet.

'Jee sir' said Shreya. She grabbed the first aid kit from the drawer.

'Haath dikhayiye' she said.

Daya forwarded his hand. There was no hesitancy as she dabbed at his wound and applied a band aid strip on it. He watched her in silence.

After some time he spoke, 'Wo mere kehne ka matlab tumhe hurt karne ka nahi tha' said Daya.

'It's okay sir. Main aapse naraz nahi hun' said Shreya.

'Main bas pareshan ho gaya tha. Kuch jyada hi overreact kiya maine. Tumhare parents nahi hai na yaha?' he asked.

'Nahi wo Amhedabad gaye hai kuch dino ke liye. Par aap meri fikr kyun kar rahe hai sir? Main ek CID officer hun. Khud ko protect karna aata hai mujhe' said Shreya.

'Wo pata hai mujhe. Par iska matlab ye nahi ki tum raat ko akeli ghumo' said Daya angrily.

'Sir Main -' she began.

'-Coffee ready hai' said Abhijeet breaking off their heated conversation.

'Aap ekdam fit aur fine lag rahe hai sir' said Shreya.

'Haan. Kyu nahi lagunga? Abhijeet ne itna khayal jo rakha hai mera' said Daya.

'Meri taarif bohot ho gayi Daya. Jaldi se coffee pi le. Aur haan ye mat sochna ki meri taarif karne se tum bach jaogi. Medcines toh tumhe khani hi padegi' said Abhijeet laughing.

'Abhijeet yaar' said Daya making a face.

After coffee, Shreya said, 'Sir main chalti hoon. Good night. Apna khayal rakhna'

'Ab jaogi kaise?' asked Daya.

'Main chod dunga' said Abhijeet.

'Dekho ab bechare Abhijeet ko jaana padega tumhe chodne' said Daya.

'Sir ye kya laga rakha hai aapne? Maine kaha na aapse mere liye kisi ko aane ki koi jaroorat nahi hai! Maine manage kar lungi' she said angrily.

She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room.

'Daya kya problem hai yaar teri?' asked Abhijeet.

'Problem meri nahi uski hai. Har baat pe gussa ho rahi hai' said Daya.

'Maine ghar tak chod deta hoon use. Hum kal milte hai. Aur haan wo dawai khane mat bhoolna' said Abhijeet.

'Boss meri taraf se use sorry bol dena. Aur haan use ghar chodne ke baad mujhe ek message kar lena please' said Daya.

'Haan tum fikr mat karo' said Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

Later that night, Shreya couldn't go to sleep. Tears strolled down her cheeks. But they weren't due to sadness. They were hot, angry tears. He had hurt her so badly. How dare he? 'Nahi ab bohot ho gaya! Ab ye sab main aur nahi seh sakti. Ab mujhe ignore nahi kar sakte Daya sir! Mujhe unse baat karni hi hogi!' she decided wiping her tears.

 **O-o-o-o**

The next day passed smoothly. Both Daya and Shreya continued acting as if nothing had happened. A case came up and it kept them busy the entire day. Shreya was unusually quiet. She had something on her mind. Late that evening, when everybody was leaving the bureau, Shreya approached Abhjeet's desk. 'Abhijeet sir mujhe aapse kuch jaroori baat karni hai.'

'Haan bolo' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi yaha nahi. Kya hum kahi aur jaa sakte hai?' she asked.

'Thik hai. Mere ghar chalega?' asked Abhijeet.

'Thik hai. Aur haan iske baare me kisi ko mat batana please.' She paused for a moment and then said, 'Daya sir ko bhi nahi'  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

Once they were alone in his house, Abhijeet asked 'Kya baat hai Shreya?'

'Sir aaj jo main aapse kehne wali hun uss baat aapko shayad bohot bura lagega. Par mere paas aur koi option nahi hai. Kyunki main ab ye bardaasht nahi kar sakti' she said.

'Saaf saaf batao baat kya hai?' said Abhijeet.

'Sir aapko pata hoga ki main Daya sir ko kitna pasand karti hoon. Par unhone apne dil ki baat aaj tak nahi batayi. Aur mujhe lagta hai ki kahi na kahi aap jimmedar hai in sab ke liye' she said.

'Kya? Kya bol rahi ho tum?' said Abhijeet looking shocked.

'Haan sir aap unke liye bohot important hai. Aap unke liye dost se bhi badhkar hai. Mujhe aapki dosti ke koi problem nahi hai. Aapko pata hai to aap Daya sir ke liye sabse bada weak point hai. Aur isi baat ka aap fayda utha rahe hai.' said Shreya.

'Tum kya soch rahi ho? Mujhe kuch pata nahi chal raha!' said Abhijeet.

'Sir I am sorry agar main bohot rudely baat kar rahi hu par mujhe lagta hai ki aap Daya sir ke shubhchintak banne ka sirf natak kar rahe hai. Asal me aap nahi chahte ki wo khush rahe...'

' - Shreya bakwaas band karo' said Abhijeet in outrage.

'Sir meri baat abhi tak khatam nahi hui. Please pehle meri baat sun lijiye' she said.

Abhijeet kept quiet but he the anger inside him had reached the boiling point.

 _How could she even dare to talk to him like that?_

'Aisa kya kiya maine Shreya jisse Daya ko dukh pohocha hai?' asked Abhijeet.

'Aap directly toh kuch nahi karte sir. Lekin indirectly unhe emotional blackmail karte hai. Aapko shayad dar lagta hai ki agar koi ladki unki jindagi me aaye to apki friendship pe asar ho jayega Isliye aap nahi chahte ki unki zindagi me koi ladki ho. Ab kal ki hi baat dekhiye na sir. Sab Daya sir ki haalat itni kharab thi tab unhone aapka haath padka tha. Wo aapko rokna chahte the. Main thi waha uss waqt par unhone mujhe kuch nahi kaha. Aur uske baad aapne jaan bhujkar Purvi ko unke saath bithaya naa ki mujhe' said Shreya.

'Aisa kuch nahi hai! Maine jaan bhujkar kuch nahi kiya. Aur Daya tumse aise behave karta hai uska dosh tum mujhe kyun de rahi ho?' demanded Abhijeet.

'Kyuki sirf aap jimmedar hai iske liye!' Shreya yelled.

'Shut up! Main aur kuch nahi sunna chahta! Chali jao yaha se isi waqt!' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi sir main aaj nahi jaanewali. Aapko yaad hoga na sir jab meri galati ki wajah se ek mujrim ki maut ho gayi thi aur tab Daya sir ne meri side li thi. (Episode CID Giraftar IV) Tab kya kaha tha aapne? Ki agar meri jagah koi aur hota toh kya Daya sir unhe bhi maaf kar lete jaise unhone mujhe kiya tha?' she said.

'Haan toh? Uska kya?' he asked.

'Kyu kaha aapne aisa? Kyunki Daya sir ne mujhe itni aasani se maaf kar diya ye aapko pasand nahi aaya. Unki life me mai bhi utni hi important hu jitne ki aap ye aapko accha nahi laga' she said.

'Kisne kaha ye sab tumse? Kaha ki baat tum kaha le jaa rahi ho?' said Abhijeet.

'Main sach keh rahi hun sir. Aapko Purbi toh yaad hogi na?' she asked.

'Purbi? Haan' said Abhijeet wondering what was coming next.

'Aap agar bhul gaye ho toh main aapko yaad dila doon ki Purbi aur Daya sir ka rishta bhi aap ke wajah se hi toota tha. Usne aap ke upar shak kiya tha aur Daya sir ne unka rishta tod diya tha.' said Shreya.

'Ek minute! Daya ne ye decision khud liya tha. Maine bohot samjhaya tha use par usne nahi mana' said Abhijeet.

'Sir aapne Purbi se kaha tha ki aap Daya sir ko uske paas wapas lekar aayenge. Toh batayiye sir aaj wo dono saath kyun nahi hai? Kyunki aapne kabhi try kiya hi nahi un dono ko kareeb lane ka' said Shreya.

'Ye tumhe kaise pata? Kya tum jaanti ho Purbi ko?' he asked.

'Wo sab important nahi hai sir' said Shreya softly.

'Shreya aisa kuch nahi hai. Maine koshish ki thi un dono ko saath lane ki. Par nahi ho paya. Main Daya ke liye sirf accha hi chahta hoon' said Abhijeet.

'Sir mujhe bohot afsos hota hai. Main Daya sir ko bata bhi nahi sakti ki unka sabse bada enemy unka dost hai' said Shreya.

'Shreya tum batao main kya karu jisse tumhe yakeen ho jaye ki main Daya ka dushman nahi hun?' asked Abhijeet.

Shreya smiled.

'Sir Transfer le lijiye CID Mumbai se' she said.

'Kya?' asked Abhijeet surprised.

'Sirf jaane ki kalpana se aap itna dar gaye? Pata hai mujhe aap aisa kabhi nahi karenge! Aap ke liye toh sab aasan ho gaya ab toh. Jab ye sab Daya sir ko pata chalega tab wo me mera muh bhi nahi dekhenge. Aur aap phir ek baar jeet jayenge. Par ek baat main aapko bata dun... Mujhe Daya sir se alag hone ka dukh jaroor hoga par aapka asli chehra maine pehchan liya iski khusi sabse jyada hogi. Main umeed karungi ki Daya sir ko apka ye asli chehra jald se jald pata chal jaye' she said.

'Shreya enough! Bohot sun liya maine. Get out! Aur ainda mujhse aisi baat karne ki himmat mat karna varna anjaam bohot bura hoga' said Abhijeet heatedly.

'Jee sir. Jaa rahi hu main' said Shreya with a satisfied smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in her home, Shreya threw a pillow in frustration. She had tried to provoke him. But he was too smart. She knew he was playing a good, trustworthy and a loyal friend. But she knew his real face. He was sly and a cunning person who wanted Daya to suffer. She had told him to take transfer from CID. Would he really do it? She couldn't tell.

Now when she came to think of it, she really regretted that she told him to leave. What if he really decided to leave? He would blackmail Daya emotionally. Daya sir won't allow him to go. Then he would tell Daya the entire conversation which had taken place between him and Shreya. Once again Abhijeet would be the hero in Daya's life and she would lose Daya forever. Shreya was scared now. She hoped her foolish talk won't backfire on her.

 **O-o-o-o**

Abhijeet stayed up late past midnight in his bed thinking. Shreya was smarter than he had thought. But she had certainly been foolish. She had put him on guard now.

Shreya had joined CID a mere few months ago. What did she know about his and Daya's friendship? And how dare she accuse him of something like this?

'I certainly don't think Daya should suffer. I want him to be happy. But sometimes the choices he makes are quite wrong. First Purbi and now Shreya.' thought Abhijeet.

He had thought Shreya to be sane but no... She was just like any other ordinary girl who was possessive and jealous.

'Shreya main bas itna chahta hoon ki mere aur Daya ki dosti ke beech koi nahi aaye. Lekin tum ye spoil kar sakti ho. Aaj maine tumhare dil me mere liye wo nafrat dekhi hai. Daya tumse apne dil ki baat nahi kehta iska matlab ye nahi ki iske liye main zimmedar hoon. Maine toh usse tumse pyar ka izhar karne se kabhi mana nahi kiya. Lekin ab tum mujhe aur Daya ko alag karne ki koshish kar rahi ho. Hamari itne saalo ki dosti ko todne ki koshish kar rahi itni jyada jyada possessive ho uske liye ki tum mujhe aur Daya ko alag karna chahti ho. Par main ye hargiz hone nahi dunga! Daya bhi pyar karta hai tumse mujhe pata hai par ab main tum dono ko ek hone nahi dunga! Uss Purbi ne bhi mujhpar shak karkar yahi galati ki thi. Lekin uss waqt Daya ne mera kaam aasan kar liya usse apni zindagi se door karke. Par tumhari baat thodi alag hai. Ab mujhe hi kuch karna padega iss baar. Aur jaisa tum soch rahi hogi waisa main kuch bhi nahi karunga. Bina emotional drama kiye main Daya ko tumse bohot door le jaunga' Abhijeet said to himself.

He thought for a while and then he sent two text messages.

The first one was for Shreya. It read: _Shreya aaj jo kuch bhi hua use bhool jao. Jaisa tum soch rahi ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Infact main suggest karunga ki ab tum Daya se apne dil ke baat kehdo jald se jald._

The second one was for read: _Daya kal bureau jaane se pehle ghar aa jana. Bohot jaroori baat karni hai tumse._

Then he slept peacefully with a satisfied smile.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
 **Next Morning, Abhijeet's house-**

'Daya mujhe Shreya ke baare me baat karni thi.' said Abhijeet slowly.

'Shreya ke baare me? Uska kya?' asked Daya.

'Daya kya tum usse pyar karte ho?' asked Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet tum ye topic baar baar kyu discuss karna chahte ho yaar?Tumhe sab pata hai!' said Daya.

'Daya ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai' said Abhijeet.

'Haan. Par ab bohot der ho chuki hai. Aur Abhijeet jab uski sagai hui thi tabhi maine decide kar liya tha ki main uski zindagi me dakhal nahi dunga. Wo uss ladke ke saath khush rahegi. In fact uss din se hamare beech koi awkwardness nahi hai. Hum sirf acche colleagues hai. Main aaj bhi usse utna hi pyar karta hoon par main ye confess karke ye sab aur complicate karna nahi chahta' said Daya.

'Daya agar tumhara ye decision final hai to bata do Shreya ko. Kyuki mujhe uski fikr ho rahi hai Daya. Mujhe pata chala hai ki wo abhi bhi yahi umeed laga kar baithi hai ki tum usse apne dil ki baat bol doge. Iss wajah se na wo khush hai aur na hi Siddharth.' said Abhijeet.

'Kya bol rahe ho tum? Woh kyu kar rahi hai ye sab? Mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha! Lekin ye sahi nahi hai Abhijeet. Kya karu main?' said Daya.

'Ek raasta hai Daya. Tum uski umeed ko mita do hamesha ke liye.' said Abhijeet.

'Matlab?' asked Daya.

'Batata hoon' said Abhijeet.

After Abhijeet finished speaking, Daya looked scandalised.

'Par Abhijeet main aise kaise kar sakta hoon? Nahi ye nahi hoga mujhse' said Daya.

'Daya mujhe pata hai. Par ye Shreya ke bhalai ke liye hi keh raha hoon main.' said Abhijeet.

'Par main pyar karta hoon usse! Itna bada jhooth main kaise bol sakta hoon?' asked Daya.

'Daya toh kya tum usse shaadi karne ke liye tayar ho? Jaakar bol sakte ho usse ki wo Siddharth se engagement tod de aur tumse shaadi kare?' asked Abhijeet.

'Maine kaha na Abhijeet bohot der jo gayi hai. Ab dono ke gharwale bhi involve ho gaye hai. Main unhe dukh nahi pohocha sakta' said Daya.

'Daya toh phir tumhe ye karna hi hoga. Use takleef hogi par at least uske baad wo apni aage ki zindagi acche se jee payegi Siddharth ke saath' said Abhijeet.

Daya thought for a moment. 'Thik hai' he agreed.

'Daya main tumhare aur Shreya ke liye sirf accha hi chahta hoon. Mujhe afsos hai ki tum aur Shreya saath nahi ho. Par kuch cheejein hamare control ke bahar hoti hai' said Abhijeet.

'Haan. Sahi hai.' said Daya sadly.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Shreya was pacing to and forth in her room rereading the text message which she had received from Abhijeet the previous night.

'Daya sir se baat karu? Aisa kyu kaha hoga Abhijeet sir ne? Kahi iske piche bhi unka koi maksad toh nahi?' she wondered.

'Par ab mere paas aur koi raasta bhi toh nahi bacha. Sivay mere, koi meri madad nahi kar sakta. Shayad mujhe bol dena chahiye Daya sir se' she thought.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Same Day, CID Bureau -** **  
**  
Shreya approached Daya's desk cautiously. 'Sir kya aap aaj sham free hai? Main kuch baat karna chahti thi aap se' said Shreya.

'Kya baat hai Shreya?' Daya asked.

'Sir main abhi nahi bata sakti' said Shreya.

'Thik hai Shreya. Mere ghar pe mile? Office se direct jayenge' said Daya.

'Okay sir' said Shreya.

Daya kept staring after her for few minutes even after she had disappeared.

'Yahi sahi mauka hai Daya. Aaj saari baatein clear kar dunga main. I promise Shreya aaj ke baad tumhe takleef nahi hogi' thought Daya.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Hands tucked into his jeans pocket, Daya stood in front of Shreya waiting for her to speak. Shreya didn't know how to begin. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to know why was he acting as of everything was normal. She knew he cared about her but then why was je refusing to talk about it?

'Sir aap mujhe avoid kyu kar rahe hai?' she asked.

'Avoid? Kab avoid kiya maine tumhe? Baat toh kar raha hu tumse!' said Daya.

'Sir aap sirf kaam ki battein karte hai. Par pehle hamare beech kaam ke alava bhi bohot baatein hoti thi' said Shreya.

'Shreya tum galat soch rahi ho aisa kuch bhi nahi hai' said Daya.

'Sir mujhe sab pata hai. Jab se meri Siddharth ke saath engagement huyi hai tab se aap aise behave kar rahe hai! Kya main aapko bewakoof lagti hoon? Dekh sakti hoon main! Wo guilt main dekh sakti hoon aapki aakhon me! Jab aap mere saath hote hai tab bohot awkward feel hota hai aapko!' said Shreya in a loud voice.

'Kounsi guilt? Kya bol rahi ho tum?' enquired Daya.

'Yahi ki aapne mujhe apne dil ki baat bolne me der kar di! Siddharth se pehle aap kuch keh nahi paye aur aapne ye rishta kho diya!' said Shreya.

A moment of silence and then - 'ye kya bakwaas hai Shreya? Kya bol rahi ho tum? Mere dil me kuch nahi hai jaise tum soch rahi ho!' said Daya in a confident tone.

Shreya looked at him confused. 'Sir main kuch samjhi nahi. Par ek baat main aapse kehna chahti hoon ki aab bhi der nahi hui hai. Please aap kuch kijiye. Main-'she was saying.

'Shreya bas! Ye kya bol rahi ho tum? Tumhari sagaai ho gayi hai Siddharth se! Aur tum mere bare me aisa soch rahi ho?' said Daya.

'Aap aise kyu bol rahe hai sir? Kya - kya aap mujhse pyar nahi karte?' She asked.

'Pyar? Kisne kaha tumse ki main tumse pyar karta hoon?' Daya asked with an air of surprise.

A tear slid down her cheek.

'Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai? Nahi aap aise nahi kar sakte mere saath!' she said softly.

'Kya nahi kar sakta main? Shreya ek minute main ek baat clear karna chahta hoon main tumse pyar nahi karta!' said Daya.

'Daya sir please! Band kijiye ye jhooth bolna!' said Shreya.

'Shreya tumne khud imagine kiya hai ye sab! Mere dil me aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Tum meri bohot aachi dost ho aur kuch nahi.' said Daya.

'Sir bas! Aap aise kaise bol sakte hai? Yaad kijiye wo din jab aap mere liye pareshan hote the! Meri care karna, mujhse baat karne ka ek bhi mauka nahi chodte the aap... wo sab yaad nahi aata aapko? Main pagal nahi hoon! Samjhe aap? Aur agar aapke dil me kuch nahi tha toh kyu aaye the aap mere ghar uss din jab Siddharth ke gharwale mujhe dekhne aaye the?' asked Shreya angrily.

'Shreya care aur battein toh main sabse karta hoon. CID meri family ki tarah hai.' said Daya.

'Jhooth bol rahi hai aap! Toh aap ye kehna chahte hai ki ye sirf meri taraf se tha and you didn't reciprocate my feelings?' asked Shreya burning with anger.

'Shreya aisi baat nahi hai. Main uss din tumhare ghar aaya tha kyuki mujhe ajeeb laga tha. Hum itne acche dost hoke bhi tumhe itne important decision ke baare me mujhe kuch nahi bataya. What I felt for you was infatuation, not love.' said Daya not meeting Shreya's eyes.

'No sir... it was not! It was not infatuation!' she screamed.

'Shreya dekho samjhne ki koshish karo. Tumhari sagai ho chuki hai. Ye sab tumhare dimag se nikal lo. Sab thik ho jayega!' said Daya.

'Nahi kuch thik nahi hoga sir! Agar aap mujhse kehte ki main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakta toh bhi main maan leti! Par aap jhooth bol rahe hai mujhse! Dekh sakti hoon main!' said Shreya on verge of tears.

'Shreya please... main jhooth nahi bol raha' said Daya.

'Sir kya galti hui hai mujhse jo aap itni badi saza de rahe hai mujhe? Please boliye ki ye jhooth hai. Boliye ki aap mujhse pyar karte hai!' said Shreya in a pleading tone.

'Shreya dekho main jaanta hum tumhe takleef ho rahi hai. Par yahi sach hai. Aur - aur jitne jaldi tum ye accept karogi, utna tumhari liye accha hoga' said Daya.

She stood standing there, her face ghostly pale as she stared blankly at him.  
'Sir bas ek aakhri sawal. Aapko kaise yakeen hua ki ye ek - ek infatuation hai pyar nahi?' she asked.

Daya realised that he had no answer to this question. 'Bas ho gaya' he said quietly.

Shreya merely smiled.

'Aapne ye baat share kari hogi na kisi le saath?' she asked looking at the situation in a whole new light.

'Haan... wo maine...' Daya was saying but Shreya stopped him.

'Mujhe pata hai sir. Aapko batane ki jaroorat nahi hai. Sorry sir meri wajah se aapko takleef ho gayi. Par ab nahi. Ab main aapki zindagi me kabhi dakhal nahi dungi. Saccha pyar jo kiya hai aapse' said Shreya and left his house slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Daya ek minute rukiye please!' Shreya called when she spotted alone in the parking.

'Bolo kya baat hai Shreya?' he asked.

'Daya meri shaadi ki date fix karne jaa rahe hai mere gharwale. Aap kyu jhooth bol rahe hai mujhse? Sach keh dijiye ki aap mujhse pyar karte hai!' she said.

'Shreya ye kya bol rahi ho tum? Maine uss din tumhe sab saaf saaf bata diya tha na? Main nahi karta tumse pyar!' he shouted.

'Daya please... may kijiye mere saath aisa! Main jaanti hu ki aap jhooth bol rahe hai! Kisne kaha aapse ye sab karne ke liye haan? Abhijeet sir ne na? Main jaanti hu unko bohot accho tarah se! Wo toh chahte hi nahi ki hum dono saath ho!' said Shreya.

'Shut up Shreya! Ye Abhijeet ki baat kaha se aa gayi beech me? Uss din bhi tum aise hi kuch bolkar chali gayi thi waha se! Aur Abhijeet kyu nahi chahega ki hum dono saath ho? Wo mujhe har baat me support karta hai! Lekin agar main tumse pyar hi nahi karta toh hamare saath honeka sawal hi nahi aata? Aur ye sab tum kya kar rahi ho haan? Tumhari sagaai ho chuki hai! Tumhe ab Siddharth ke baare me sochna chahiye kisi aur ke baare me nahi!' said Daya.

'Lekin main usse pasand nahi karti!' said Shreya.

'Kyu ki engagement uske saath phir?' asked Daya.

Shreya failed to answer his question.

'Shreya tum ye sab karke khudki aur uske saath Siddharth ki bhi zindagi barbaad karne jaa rahi ho! Aur agar ye sab tumhare gharwalo ko pata chal gaya toh? Kya hoga unka kabhi socha hai tumne?' he asked.

'Daya sir please... mat dur kijiye mujhe apne aap se' she pleased.

He hated it when she pleaded to him. He had given her so much pain already. He couldn't afford to give sorrow to her family as well. He loved her madly but she was engaged to someone else. They could not go further. With a heavy heart he said, 'Shreya main tumse aakhri baar keh raha hu ki main tumse pyar nahi karta. Tumhari bhalai isme hi hogi ki tum bhul jao mujhe'

Shreya glared at him, tears falling faster on her cheeks. Her expression suddenly turned to anger.

'Ye sab aapke bol nahi hai Daya! Ye sab aap Abhijeet sir ke kehne par kar rahe hai pata hai mujhe! Aap unko jaise samajhte hai na waise wo nahi hai! Main aapko kabhi na kabhi sabit karke dikhaungi! Lekin umeed yahi karti hu ki tab tak bohot na ho gayi ho!' she shouted.

'Shreya enough! Band karo tumhari ye bakwaas! Abhijeet ke khilaf main ek shabd aur nahi sunna chahta! Nikal jao yaha se abhi ke abhi!' Daya yelled at her.

Still teary eyed, Shreya went away leaving an angry Daya standing in the parking.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Few days later -**

'Shreya aaj ghar jate samay ye files Abhijeet ko de dena. Uska ghar tumhare raaste me hi padta hai na?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Jee sir' said Shreya.

Shreya reached Abhijeet's house in the evening to find his door slightly ajar. She stepped inside. Abhijeet was nowhere to be seen.

'Abhijeet sir?' she called.

There was a cluttering sound and his maid came outside.

'Jee kahiye?' asked the maid.

'Main Abhijeet sir se milne aayi hu. Mera naam Shreya hai aur main unhike office me kaam karti hu. Kaha hai wo?' asked Shreya.

'Saab phone par baat kar rahe hai. Aap baithiye main unhe bata ti hu' said the maid.

Shreya sat on the couch looking around. She flipped though the daily newspaper for some time. 15 minutes had passed now since she had arrived but there was no sign of Abhijeet yet.

Shreya spotted a novel on the center table and she picked it up. As she was flicking through the pages, a folded piece of paper fell out of it. Shreya opened it casually and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her name on it.

She frantically read the first few lines and gasped. Daya had written that letter to her. And from the looks of it, it had something to do with his feelings for her. What the hell what it doing in Abhijeet sir's novel? She checked the date on the letter and saw that the letter was dated long before her engagement.

Heart still hammering, she stuffed the letter hastily in her pocket. She had to get to the root of this.

Abhijeet came more ten minutes later. Shreya handed him the file and hurried away without much ado.

Once she reached her home, she unfolded the letter and began to read. After she finished reading, she was in tears. She was right. Daya loved her. He loved more than anything. Clutching the letter to her chest, she cried. Tears sloshed all over. The pain was too much. He had conveyed all his feelings in that piece of paper. And Abhijeet had made sure that it wouldn't reach her. Daya had written it to her much before her engagement; to be precise, when Siddharth family had come over to meet her for the first time. Had the letter been delivered to her in time, they would have been together today.

'Daya aapne mujhe kyu nahi bola iss letter ke baare me? Kyu aap Abhijeet sir pe itna bharosa karte hai jab ki unke mann me aapke liye sirf nafrat hai? Aap kyu nahi samajhte ki wo aapki khusi nahi chahte?' she said aloud.

She read the letter again and again. And every time she did, fresh tears appeared in her eyes. She was thinking. She could use this letter to expose Abhijeet's intentions to Daya. Yes certainly she could. She formulated a perfect plan. She pictured it all in her head to see there were no loopholes. Then, feeling slightly satisfied, she went to bed the letter still clutched in her hand.

The next day in CID Bureau, she told both Daya and Abhijeet that she wanted to talk to both of them. They decided that they would meet at Daya's house after their working hours.

 **Evening, At Daya's house -**

'Kya baat hai Shreya? Kya baat karni hai tumhe?' asked Abhijeet.

'Daya sir aapne koi letter likha tha kya kuch din pehle? Jisme aapne apne dil ki baat bol di ho?' Shreya asked watching him.

Daya froze. 'Kahi wo uss letter ki baat toh nahi kar rahi jo maine Shreya ko likha tha? Main bhi kitna bewakoof hoon! Main toh Shreya se kehta aa raha hu ke main usse pyar nahi karta par uss letter ka kya jo maine usse likha tha? Abhijeet ko bhi yaad nahi raha uss letter ke baare me. Ab Shreya mujhse jaroor puchegi uss letter ke baare me? Kya jawab du use?' he thought.

Abhijeet was listening silently. He was unable to think where this conversation was heading to.

'Daya sir? Kya soch rahe hai aap? Batayiye na kya aisa koi letter aapne likha tha?' she asked.

'Haan likha tha' said Daya.

'Wo letter aapne mere liye likha tha na? Aur shayad aapne Abhijeet sir se kaha tha wo letter mujh tak pohochane ke liye' said Shreya.

Abhijeet looked at her stunned. Shreya's face was impassive. How did she know about that letter? He had made sure neither Daya nor anyone would spot that undelivered letter.

'Haan. Tum sahi keh rahi ho. Maine diya tha ek letter tumhare liye Abhijeet ke paas. Par usme jo kuch bhi likha hai -' Daya was saying when Shreya interrupted, 'Sir kya aapne pucha Abhijeet sir se ki wo letter dekhke maine kya kaha?'

'Nahi... wo baad me tumhari sagaai ho gayi aur hamare beech anban chal rahi thi uss waqt toh...' his voice trailed off.

'Sir wo letter mujhe kal mila. Abhijeet sir ke ghar me chipa hua tha ek novel ke andar' said Shreya.

Abhijeet clenched his fist. So she had been snooping around his house!

'Kya? Ye kya bol rahi ho tum Shreya?' asked Daya surprised.

'Haan main sach keh rahi hu. Puchiye na Abhijeet sir se' daid Shreya sneering.

'Abhijeet ye - ye Shreya kya bol rahi hai? Wo letter abhi tak tumhare paas kaise?' asked Daya.

Abhijeet was silent for a moment. His brain was working faster than usual. He remembered the past events very clearly.

Daya had been really upset seeing Shreya with someone else. He had written a letter for her expressing his feelings and had told Abhijeet to deliver it to her. Abhijeet really had been in a dilemma that time. He knew Shreya would never marry Siddharth if she read Daya's letter. Seeing no other way out, very reluctantly he had gone to Shreya's house. But before that he had altered Daya's letter. Yet when he had gone to Shreya's house, her father had made things much simpler and Abhijeet had been happy.

'Please ye letter Shreya tak mat pohochana. Shreya ke Maa ki tabiyat bohot kharab hai. Aur maine Siddharth se bohot saare paise udhar le rakhe hai. Agar ye rishta toot gaya toh mujhe jail jaana padega. Aur Shreya ki maa yr sab seh nahi payegi. Please ye chitthi Shreya tak mat pohochne do Abhijeet' he had pleaded.

And Abhijeet had left her house, feeling quite satisfied. He hadn't required to give Shreya the altered letter anymore. He had been careful enough to tear it off.

Abhijeet's hatred for Shreya had grown a lot over past few days.

Daya's love for Shreya had made Daya do things which Abhijeet had highly disapproved.

While investigating a murder of a young bride, Shreya had been kidnapped. And to save her life, Daya had dressed up as a bride.  
Abhijeet has been shocked to see Daya dressed up as a bride and hand filled with intricate heena design. Because of Shreya he had lost his dignity. He was a senior CID officer after all. _ **(EPISODE - 1122)**_

Abhijeet had seen Daya getting restless and slightly teary eyed when they had found out a prospective groom had come to see Shreya. For the first time that day, Daya had become fidgety and had been unable to concentrate on the case. He could see Daya turning into a romantic fool!

And once much to his annoyance, Daya had sided with Shreya too! He too had stood by her side when she had foolishly shot a criminal gang member who would have them to his boss.

 **** FLASHBACK ****

'Abhijeet maine tumse pehle hi sorry kaha hai. Baar baar usi baat ko kyu khol rahe ho?' said Daya.

'Kyuki khoon khol raha hai mera! Shreya ki ek goli ne saari mehnat mitti me mila di', said Abhijeet heatedly.

'Please Abhijeet, ye baat usse me pehle bhi keh chuka hoon! Baar baar wahi baat bolne se ya use guilty feel karane se Raghu wapas zinda nahi honewala', said Daya.

'Ye tumhare muh se me kya sun raha hoon Daya? Tum hi kehte the na ki mujrim ko pakadne ke liye agar hame goli khani pade to... Agar ek goli Shreya ko lag jati to kya fark padta?' said Abhijeet.

'Goli Shreya ne bhi khayi hai Abhijeet. Ye sirf uski ek galati hai' said Daya.

'Agar ye galti kisi aur ne ki hoti; Freddy, Sachin ya Purvi ne, tab bhi tum aise hi jane dete?' asked Abhijeet.

'Kya keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet? Duty ki naashe me itne behek mat jaana ki kisi apno ki bhavanao ko thes pahuche', said Daya.

 _ **(Episode - CID Giraftar IV)**_

 **** FLASHBACK OVER ****

Daya had argued with Abhijeet to save Shreya's skin. He had been a fool. And Shreya was responsible for all of it.

Shreya had also accused Abhijeet once. She had insulted him in front of everyone accusing him of shooting Daya. She had apologized later on but Abhijeet hadn't forgotten that. Who knows even Daya might accuse him of something in future! ( _ **Episode - CID Giraftar IV)**_

He had made up his mind. This girl had no right to be in Daya's life. They must be separated by hook or by crook.

He hadn't revealed anything about his conversation with Shreya's father to Daya or Shreya.

He had assured Daya that he would bring him and Shreya together. But he hadn't really done anything about it. Luck had favored him and he was not going to do anything foolish which would put his and Daya's friendship in danger.

 **PRESENT TIME -**

'Abhijeet kuch bolo bhi!' said Daya.

'Ab woh kuch nahi bolenge! Kyunki unke paas apke sawal ka koijawab nahi hai. Dhokha diya hai unhone aapko! Mujhe shuru se hi pata tha ki wo hum dono ko saath nahi dekhna chahte.' Shreya screamed.

 **Abhijeet's POV:** _Shreya tum apne aap ko bohot hoshiyar samjhti ho na? Ab dekho main kya karta hoon! Poori baat tumhe abhi tak kaha pata hai?_ Tumhe ye sab bohot mehenga padne wala hai. Dekhna ab main aisa dhamaka karunga ki Daya khud tumhe uski zindagi se door karega aur tum kuch nahi kar paugi. kisi aise hi mauke ka mujhe kab se intejar tha. Aaj faisla hokar hi rahega! Dekhta hoon kaun jitta hai tumhara pyar ya Daya ka mere upar ka vishwas!

Abhijeet shot a fiery glare in Shreya's directed and then he said looking at Daya, 'Kyunki wo letter maine Shreya ko nahi diya tha Daya'

Shreya smiled triumphantly. She looked at Daya to see his reaction.

Daya was literally shaking in anger.

'Kyu kiya tumne aisa Abhijeet?' he asked in a steely voice.

'Daya kuch wajah thi. Miane jaan bhujkar nahi kiya hai kuch bhi' said Abhijeet.

'Kya wajah thi? Mujhe jaana hai Abhijeet!' said Daya.

 **Shreya's POV:** _Kya wajah ho sakti hai? Iss baar kaise bahar nikalenge Abhijeet sir aapne aap ko?_

'Sorry Daya main tumhe nahi bata sakta. Lekin maine jo kuch bhi kiya wo meri majboori thi. Please trust me' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi karenge wo aap par vishwas! Wajah hai to batayein na! Hamesha khelte aaye hai aap Daya sir ke emotions ke saath! Ab boliye na! Kya hua? Aur kitna jhooth bolenge aap?' Shreya yelled.

'Shreya stop it! Kya bol rahi ho tum? Agar Abhijeet keh raha hai to koi na koi wajah jaroor hogi! Bas main janna chahta hoon wo wajah kya hai' said Daya.

Shreya couldn't believe her ears. What the hell was he talking about? Was he blind? Couldn't he see Abhijeet's real face even now?

'Abhijeet bolo. Ye meri zindagi ka sawal hai' said Daya impatiently.

'Daya sir please sochiye! Aapka Purbi ke saath break up kyu hua? Usne Abhijeet sir ka insult kiya isliye! Aaapne mujhse jhooth bola ki aap mujhse pyar nahi karte balkiye letter to kuch aur keh raha hai. Ye sab karne ke liye Abhijeet sir ne kaha na aapse? Main jaanti thi!' said Shreya in agitation.

'Wo isliye ki tumhari sagaai ho chuki thi Shreya. Ab kuch nahi ho sakta' said Daya angrily.

'Lekin agar ye letter mujhe pehle milta toh main ye sagaai nahi karti! Lekin Abhijeet sir nahi chahte ki main aapki zindagi me aaun! Unhone mujhe saaf saaf bataya hai ki wo hum dono ko kabhi ek nahi hone denge!'

'Stop this nonsense Shreya!' said Daya in a loud voice.

Shreya had never felt so angry in her life. Daya wasn't able to understand. Now she decided she had no choice. It may sound blunt but Daya had to know the truth.

'Abhijeet sir aapki khushi nahi chahte sir! Ye sirf ek naqaab hai! Aap unka asli chehra nahi jaante!' said Shreya.

'Shreya!' Daya and Abhijeet yelled in unision.

'Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara! Shut your mouth dammit! Iske aage ek shabh bhi kaha na tumne toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga! Maafi maango Abhijeet se! Tumhe baat karne ki tameez hai ya nahi?' Daya bellowed.

'Main maafi nahi mangungi! Maine kuch galat nahin bola hai!' snapped Shreya.

'Shreya -' Daya began but Abhijeet stopped him. 'Daya please yaar mat chillao uspar. Wo bechari sach nahi jaanti isliye sirf misunderstanding ho gayi hain uski'

'Toh sach bata dijiye sir aap! Main sach jaana chahti hu' said Shreya her voice quavering in anger.

'Main tumhare ghar aaya tha Shreya Daya ka letter dene. Lekin tumhare papa ne mujhe mana kar diya tumhe ye letter dene se' said Abhijeet calmly.

'Kya?' asked Daya and Shreya together.

'Main sach keh raha hu. Puch lo tumhare gharwalo se Shreya' said Abhijeet watching her face.

'Par kyu karenge papa aisa?' asked Shreya.

Abhijeet then told them how Shreya's father had taken a loan from Siddharth's dad and he was forced to accept this relation as he was concerned about Shreya's mother's health.

'Main kya karta Daya bolo! Kaha se wapas karte itne saare paise? Aur agar Shreya ki maa ko kuch jo jata toh? Unhone mujhe bola ki ye baat main Shreya ko na baataun. Aur main tumse bhi kaise kehta? Tum already upset the aur main tumhe aur dukh nahi pohocha sakta tha' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet...' said Dayaa while Shreya burst into tears.

Her parents! Her own parents had betrayed her! She couldn't believe it! And now she knew that all was lost. Abhijeet had won. She looked at Daya and she was instantly proved right.

He was towering in rage. 'Dekha tumne? Ab kya kehna hai tumhara? Tumhare parents ki galati ki wajah se ye sab huaaur tum Abhijeet ko blame kar rahi thi! Sharam nahi aati tumhe Shreya? Kya chahti ho tum huh? Kyu piche padi ho Abhijeet ke? Kya bigada hai usne tumhara?' Daya bellowed.

'Sir mujhe nahi pata tha kuch bhi. I am sorry. Par main sach keh rahi hu ki Abhijeet sir nahi chahte hum dono saath ho. Unhone khud confess kiya hai mere saamne sab kuch' said Shreya tearfully.

'Shreya bas bohot tamasha dekh liye. Nikal jao yahan se. Abhi! Aur haan ek baat yaad rakhna hamare beech jo kuch bhi tha ise bhool jao. Tumhari bhalai isi me hai ki tum Siddharth ko accept kar lo. Aur please Abhijeet ka aur insult karne ki daring mat karna' said Daya.

'Daya nahi please... main Abhijeet sir se maafi maangne ke liye tayar hoon! Please aap aisa mat boliye! Abhijeet sir aap kuch batayien na Daya sir ko!' said Shreya her heart pounding.

'Shreya please jao yaha se. Main haath jodta hu tumhare saamne' said Daya.

'Daya please... nahi...' she said.

But Daya had had enough. He stomped out of the room without another word to her. Shreya collapsed on the floor unable to understand what to do.

All she wanted was to be with Daya. She loved him. She was ready to beg even if she had too.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Abhijeet hadn't left yet.

'Shreya meri baat suno. Daya abhi bohot gusse me hai. Lekin maine hamesha uski khushi chahi hai. Ye sab tumhari misunderstanding hai. Majn waada karta hu tumse ki main Daya ko tumhare paas lekar aaunga' he said.

Shreya stiffened. She looked at him. His face was impassive. Wiping her tears she got up and stood looking at a huge photo frame which was hung in Daya's living room. She looked at the smiling face of Daya in the photograph and fresh tears broke out once again.

She touched his face on the photograph. 'Daya...' his name escaped from her lips softly. Then she turned her heel and walked out of the house without a backward glance at Abhijeet who stood there watching her.

 **O-o-o-o**

Abhijeet came inside Daya's room to find his staring outside the window looking crestfallen.

'Daya' he whispered keeping a hand on his shoulder.

'Mujhe Shreya se ye uneed nahi thi Abhijeet. Usne tumhare upar shak kiya. Tumhe nahi pata wo tumhare baare me kya kya bol rahi thi' said Daya.

'Daya shayad mujhe aisa lagta hai ki woh bohot jyada possessive hai tumhare baare me. Usse shayad ye lag raha tha ki tum - tum mujhe isse kai jyada importance de rahe ho. Isiliye gusse me aakar usne jo man me aaye bol diya. I am sure uske mann me aisa kuch bhi nahi tha. I am sorry Daya. Phirse ek baar meri wajah se tum dono ki beech. Matlab Purbi ke time pe meri wajah se...' his voice trailed off.

'Abhijeet tum apne aap kp dosh mat do! Shreya ne tumhara itna insult kiya phir tum uske saamne tameez se pesh aa rahe ho! Tumhari koi galati nahi hai Abhijeet. Himmat toh dekho Shreya ki! Kya nahi kiya tumne hum dono ko ek karne ke liye? Lekin maafi maangne ko bhi tayar nahi thi wo tumhari! Sirf jhoothe ilzam laga rahi thi wo tumhare upar! Aur main tumhe saalo se jaanta hoon Abhijeet. Tum mere liye bohot important ho. Koi tumhara insult kare ya phir tumhe dukh pohochaye toh mujhe bilkul baardaasht nahi hoga. Phir chahe wo koi bhi ho. Shreya agar sachme tumse jealous ho rahi hai to wo uski problem hai meri nahi. Aur agar usme itni immaturity hai to yahi accha hoga ki hum dono alag ho' said Daya.

'Daya usse shayad ye pasand nahi ki tum use aur mujhe same level ka importance de rahe ho. Agar tum Shreya ko mujhse jyada attention do shayad use accha lagega.' said Abhijeet.

Anger bobbed up inside him like never before.

'Ye tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet? Main aisa nahi kar sakta! Kabhi nahi! Meri zindagi me main Shreya ko tumhare saman sthan de sakta hoon. Lekin tumse badhkar ya tumse upar? Kabhi nahi. Aur Shreya ki jagah koi dusri ladki bhi hoti toh bhi main yahi kehta' said Daya.

Abhijeet smiled at him. 'Tumhari yahi baat to mujhe acchi lagti hai Daya ki tum kisiki bhi nahi sunte sivay mere. Main maanta hu ki Shreya tumse bohot pyar karti hai aur wo tumhe hamesha khush rakhegi par agar wo tumhari zindagi me aa gayi toh hamari dosti me daraar aa jayegi. Aaj tum har baat mere saath share karte ho par agar kal tumhari aur Shreya ki shaadi ho gayi toh kuch baatein aise hogi jo tum sirf uske saath share karoge aur wo sab main nahi chahta. Sorry Daya par tumhare pyar ke liye main apni dosti kurbaan nahi kar sakta. Aur ye karne ke liye agar mujhe tumhari thodi si khushi cheenni pade toh wo bhi main jaroor karunga' thought Abhijeet.

'Daya tum fikr mat karo yaar. Main hamesha tumahre saath hu. Har mushkil me. Aur agar tum chaho na to main abhi bhi Shreya se maafi maangne ke liye tayar hoon. Main lekar aaunga use tumhare paas' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi Abhijeet. Tum aisa kabhi nahi karoge. Shreya aur mere beech ab kuch nahi bacha. Ab wo bohot door chali gayi hai meri zindagi se. Bohot hi jald uski shaadi bhi ho jayegi Siddharth se. Isliye iske aage hum Shreya ke baare me kabhi baat nahi karenge. Jo ho gaya uska mujhe dukh hai. Shayad Shreya ko main kabhi bhula nahi paunga par ab main ye acchi tarah samajh gaya hu ki hum dono ka ek dusre ke dur rehna hi hum sab ke liye accha hoga.' said Daya.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
